Arcadic
'RMS Arcadic '''is a Nizimic-class ship, one of the fastest liners in the world. Held the Blue Riband for 3 consecutive times. Once the flagship of the JSL-MSC, she still serves as a ocean liner from Belfast to New York, reliving the Transatlantic service. Planning and Beginnings Arcadic was first designed as another Scenic-class ship, but the idea was scrapped and her plans were turned to become the second ship in the quartet of ships in the Nizimic-class. She was fitted with 3 triple-screw propellers and 4 diesel/gas turbine engines. At first, she was deemed unworthy of seafaring after the discovery of leakage in the engines. After reducing the quantity of the engines to 3, she was inspected again and was deemed seaworthy and launched on the 30th of April, 2002. By that time her sister the ''Dionic was pulled out of service to be refitted with the Arcadic's interiors and by doing this, she replaced Dionic in doing the scheduled transatlantic voyages for the Dionic. History Maiden Voyage After replacing the Dionic, she was put into her maiden voyage on the 9th of May, 2002, only three days after her sea trials. Due to this she was still colored dull grey and earned the moniker The Gray Lady by the passengers in her maiden voyage. She started her voyage without problems, but as she neared the end of her voyage, her main propeller and her double plated bottom were fractured by the rocky terrain during being towed to port by the tugboats. Realizing that the ship could not fit in the port, JSL-MSC deployed 2 reserve tender ships to tender to the passengers inside the grounded ship. She was pulled out to give back to her builders for repairs, after her repairs she joined her sister in the transatlantic route. Her Majesty's Ship Arcadic was commissioned by the Royal Palace to serve the Queen as her ship, during her tour to visit the Commonwealth nations that she still ruled. To accommodate the Royal Family, she was refitted by her fitters to palace standards by using classical and baroque inspirations as guides. She was painted in the yellow-streaked old JSL livery with the Queen's emblem at each side of the ship to symbolize her ownership of the ship. Being the fastest of all ships in the JSL fleet, she boasted her speed in the Queen's tour, earning the moniker The Streaking Ship by the Royal Family and after her re-entry into passenger service, she's still used for the Queen's tours. She still uses the interiors used during her tours in her re-entry with her new route, Manila to Istanbul. Fire on Board and Refit The Arcadic ''was as the passengers said, "a wreck of a ship" while on her 54th voyage to Istanbul. The day before, her passengers heard a loud bang and thought of it as an explosive, more than a thousand people rushed to her lifeboat deck, but was stopped by ''Arcadic's officers before they jumped off the ship to save themselves. Reassuring the passengers and letting them go back to their cabins, the 2nd officer investigated and reported to his captain about the incident. The captain who was half-asleep ordered the ship to slow down and to begin calling for some assistance while they assess if there was anything that damaged the ship. After consulting the ship's engineer, they were told that a fire has broke out of her turbine room and had to be stopped. The captain ordered for the ship to halt and ordered the shut down of the turbine engine powering the main propeller. After some time, passengers began to notice that they weren't moving at all and so comlained to the bridge about what is happening. Just as the officers tried to reassure the passengers, the captain announced in the PA system about the status of the Arcadic, and ordered his crew to assist all the passengers to the lifeboats. After the successful evacuation of all the passengers, the Arcadic was pulled by tug boats to a nearby dry dock to extinguish the fire and report the damages. After 3 weeks of being stranded in the nearby city of Gebze in Turkey, they were compensated for the delays and were offered a trip back home, some accepted and some refused. Telling the dispatchers that they will book on another time or just taking a plane back to Manila. After her evaluation, she was tugged to the R&H repair yard in Istanbul and her fittings were replaced with new modernistic royal-themed fittings and her damaged was repaired. And after 5 months of repair, refitting and trials, she was reinstated and secretly went back to Manila with no passengers. And after 2 weeks, she began her 55th voyage to Istanbul.